All in a Golden Afternoon
by Alessandra Antoinette Maddox
Summary: This is a draft I would like to submit before the next episode...in case something does not match! "All in a Golden Afternoon, beneath such dreamy weather" Storybrooke recieves a new resident. She is brave, and very...charming...
1. Chapter 1: Down the Rabbit Hole

Part one

"Just take a deep breath. There's no going back," I sighed. I set the comb on the vanity and swept my bronze colored hair behind my ears, then before them again. As I bit my lip, I noticed the vague, but ever-present dark circles shadowing the creases of my blue eyes. After traveling so much and so often and learning about various wonders and enchantments, it was common to encounter a variety of sleepless nights. The most frequent cause of the tossing and turning, however, was the simple thought of Jefferson. He is the reason why I choose to return. Perhaps it is a mistake, perhaps it will endanger me…and perhaps, I don't belong in his realm either. Regardless-it is a ledge I am willing to dangle from.

I added one final touch- a quick swipe of wine-tinted lipstick. I shot a worried glance towards myself through the looking-glass, and replaced that glance with an unsure smile. With a chill down my spine, I swiftly pivoted in a semi-circle and grabbed my antique luggage. The train ticket that would take me to Storybrooke was neatly folded in my dress pocket. Although it was relatively inexpensive, and this particular train suited me quite well, I kept nagging myself at how I easily could have saved money…but mind over matter…

"Jefferson." I thought, over and over again. Even when I didn't think in depth about him, his name popped into my head constantly until the subject had my complete attention. "Jefferson…What will he do when he sees me? Will he remember me? Will he even give me much thought? What about Grace? Is this all some mistake? STOP!" I grimaced horribly and forced myself to quit analyzing things. I took a very deep breath through my nose and exhaled through my mouth. Storybrooke was less than an hour away from Caileen Creek, and I absolutely had to compose myself! The plethora of anxiety, fear, and emotional exhaustion had finally overwhelmed me. I felt as though I had been placed on a hook and thrown out to a stormy sea. There was no one to rescue me from swallowing water instead of air. Being trapped in a bottle surrounded by the angry pool of my own tears seemed like a field day compared to this! Looking back, it wasn't so bad.

I'm certain you know who I am now.

And journal, you must know why I must keep this a secret! I dare not pen my name down now, because as we know, things can get messy when I write... My identity must remain a secret not only from Jefferson, but all of Storybrooke's inhabitants until a better time. I need to know those that I can trust on a more personal basis before rushing to anyone for aid, or rushing to anyone's aid. My pseudonym this time around? Well, according to my very false social security card, birth certificate, passport, drivers license, and bills…I am Alessandra Antoinette Maddox. When I introduce myself, I will gain other peoples trust by asking them to refer to me as "Leslie, simply Leslie." I'll say, with a kind smile "It was a childhood nickname, and I'd like for you to call me that."

I am not completely fabricated. I really would like to get to know the good people of Storybrooke, and keep the enemies on my list! I only insist because I intend to not accidentally slip who I really am. If I even stutter while saying my , er, legal name, it could provoke bad news…I shudder to think of what this evil queen has in store for those against her. Who could be more heartless and impatient than the Queen of Hearts?

The train screeched and whistled as it snapped me out of my thoughts. "Oh dear, oh I'm here! Be calm!" I thought. I sounded like Mr. Rabbit for a second. That reminded me, and I peered over to the left to check on my *cough* pet rabbits, hedgehog, and my narcoleptic dormouse. Poor dear, he is always so tired- but when he is stirred, he has the energy of a two year old!

Almost mechanically, I grabbed my things and marched through the train station with a titanic knot in my stomach. It seemed as though the butterflies were at war with one another. I am sure that my animal companions could sense it, because for once the rabbits ceased bickering with one another.

I walked through the town, which was set in a glorious spring-time atmosphere. Spring time is my favorite season. My head was held high, and I'm sure that I looked rather odd to the folks- but it wasn't my first time being a rare visitor to another land. I received stares, questionable gazes, and befuddled glances. I casually looked at my attire to see what others were gawking at, then immediately recalled that Storybrooke almost never has visitors. With the crisis they are facing now, a front to keep for a visitor is not ideal. I made a game out of the people who stared at me. It's quite funny really, but I must not dawdle!

I stepped into Granny's, and it was as though I was the television and someone had just flicked the channel to an important game. I prepared myself for this moment quite thoroughly, when my stomach wasn't in a gargantuan knot over Jefferson. I did not sweat, I did not look to the ground. Instead, I smiled graciously and batted my eyelashes. I set my belongings and companions down at a table, and stepped towards the bar. "Good afternoon," I beamed at the waitress.

"H-Hi." She stumbled. "Wh-What can I get for you?" I could see that she was utterly confounded as well.

"Well…I would like a slice of apple pie. I hear it is the best."

She jotted the order down quickly and slid it across to the kitchen. "So are you new in town? I've never seen you around here. It's pretty small." She nervously and speedily asked.

This was the question I had dreaded, as I never quite figured out how to answer. I decided that I would respond, "Yes, I lived here when I was young for some time. I left for college, and I just graduated with my master's degree. I am here to stay now, and I'm currently writing children's literature. It doesn't pay at all though, frankly." I chuckled.

"That's odd…I'm sure I would remember you. We should be around the same age…" she pondered, passing me the slice of magnificent apple pie I craved for.

"I graduated a year and a half early. I was quite studious and homesick, and when I did live here, I honestly never got out much. I missed out on a lot of things, but I want to take life by it's horns." This much is true. I went to Amherst, then Yale and studied liberal arts and sciences. The later though, is especially true…

Ruby listened attentively as she leaned in and rested her head on her fist. "Interesting, You must have had some adventures up there. Storybrooke is pretty still."

"Oh, believe me," I chuckled, "I've had quite the adventure." I chuckled, and paid for my snack.

"Oh, and hey. I know you aren't exactly new, but don't worry about the stares. It probably gets tiresome after a while but, people really aren't used to new residents," Ruby whispered.

I smiled at her warmth, and promptly grabbed my things. "Please, keep the tip. It was nice talking to you, Ruby. My name is Alessandra Maddox. I'd love to come back again."

She smiled and thanked me. There's no doubt she wondered who I really was. But she never found out!

I knew where Jefferson lived, and how he would react to me. Okay, knowing this much is admittedly eerie, but we're all mad here! Thankfully, I did not need to scheme an entire plan from scratch of how I would meet him, and what excuse there was to meet him. There was an ad in the Storybrooke Times that he placed with his address available. He was in the market for a housekeeper. Knowing that he is a recluse, is very involved with his daughter, Grace, and is occupied trying to find a way to get back to his real home, it's not a surprise as to why he needs a housekeeper. With all the activities he has endured, he must be playing his nonsensical game of Clean Cup. I would sincerely be amazed if Jefferson has even bothered to wash the dishes, let alone remove the filthy ones from the table!

Forgive me, journal. I know I may seem a little vague, but I am really running a huge risk by even writing these happenings down. Someone could find them, and what a fiasco that will turn out to be! Worst case scenario, I could unintentionally cause something to happen. I'm being quite cautious though, so I doubt that writing will take me on another serendipitous adventure. Alright, I will tell you. I'm putting a lock on this then burning it.

When I was ten and fell down the rabbit hole, I did not expect for it to happen. It was a surprise journey that led me to many wonderful things, but in the end, I had to go back to reality- my reality. I never wanted to and returned more than once to Underland. In the process of doing that, I learned that the items and places that intrigued me actually led me to other worlds. There was Wonderland, Neverland, and there was even a place where you could see the past projected into a lake, as if it were a movie. All the times I "fell" into tunnels leading to enchanted lands, I rationalized with myself, thinking they were accidents. They never were. It just so happens that I possess a gift- I am able to travel from one world to the next. It is usually easy, but sometimes it becomes difficult and exhausting. The items that intrigue me immensely are usually the portals to other worlds. This interest is like a metal detector that guides me to a treasure. I have researched and studied, and I have found no one else that possesses this gift. It is my gift, I fear, that will cause quite the controversy in Storybrooke. I have something that everyone wants. I know the wrong people can easily get to it if I am outed, and I am terrified for my safety. I am certain that I can greatly help everyone get back to normal. I am also certain that Regina and Cora can use me, then destroy me if I become a nuisance to their schemes.

I need to be careful when I write. When I grow tired of ordinary stories with ordinary people, I tend to use my imagination and create my own tales. Sometimes, if I'm writing a fictional story involving real people…the events I pen down actually happen. This usually produces adverse effects I wish not to disclose here. It is a very dangerous practice, and no one can find out about this either.

I must be careful! I do not want to cause panic here. It's like when there's a natural disaster and resources become limited. Everyone goes to the store for food and water, and when the stores run out- riots start.

My plan must run smoothly. Jefferson remains a recluse, for the most part, so there is a slim chance he will know if I am a true resident. There's an even slimmer chance he'll recognize me.

But then again, this is Jefferson we are talking about. He is, after all, extremely odd and incredibly…well, mad.

"Oh my, it's half passed four! I better groom myself before I become tired!" muttered the White Rabbit.

"Quiet down now, my friend! You need to relax and have a nice cup of tea! That's what you'd better do! Hm!" argued the March Hare in a distinct, Scottish accent.

"Hush! We are here. Now don't start quarreling, and keep your voices down during our stay! If he hears you, he'll become alarmed and think that he is actually gone off his rocker!"

"Mums the word," the March Hare giggled.

After the Queen of Hearts began her tyrannical rampage in search of me and the Hatter, I could not bear to leave them. I was afraid that Wonderland too, would fall under a similar curse. Parts of the land have already been ruined. I am determined to go back and restore peace and loveliness to the place that gave me self-discovery.

I skipped on the stepping stones towards Jefferson's home. The house was enormous and mansion-like, and was surrounded by acres of woods. It was just my type of place, and I sensed that I could get really comfortable in there. There was a chance, however, that my monologue for the job of housekeeper would not work. I inhaled and prepared for the worst.

"Chin up high," I thought. There's no way he will recognize me. I hid my suitcase behind a pillar, along with the rabbits and the mouse. I took my purse, and my book.

I wish that he would recognize me and forgive me.

I grabbed the ring that hung on the door and knocked. Hurriedly, I hid my luggage and my friends behind a pillar. "Shush, you'll be safe here!" I rushed back to the doorknob, pressed the wrinkles out of my dress and waited. The door swung open, and my heart skipped a beat.


	2. Chapter 2: Curiouser and Curioser!

It was as if time had stopped breathing. In fact, I realized that _I_ had stopped breathing, and I slowly exhaled as I relished the memories we shared, evanescently and sporadically appearing in flashbacks through my mind.

The few, rare seconds of bliss I had experienced was interrupted by the tone of Jefferson's voice.

"May I help you?" He asked as he casually scanned his front yard and re-met my gaze.

The subtle waves of his light brown hair still shone despite the lack of sunlight. Although he seemed nonchalant and worry-free, his blue eyes danced, and the green flecks in surrounding his iris dazzled. He was the same Mad Hatter- the same Jefferson. And my, what a sight for sore eyes!

Although keeping my true identity a secret from absolutely everyone was my grand scheme, I must admit that his failure of recognition secretly sent my heart plummeting to the depths of my stomach. He had addressed me as though I was a stranger-a feeling I was very familiar with among everyone else, yet the words were so foreign coming from his lips.

The unrequited feelings of reunion had snagged me so much; I almost hadn't realized that I was gawking at him as he curiously eyed me, waited for my response!

"Um," I cleared my throat, "yes…I'm Leslie Maddox. I'm here for the housekeeping position." Breezily, I tucked my long, copper side bangs behind my left ear.

Unenthusiastically, Jefferson nodded and stepped aside, turning his back to the white front door to allow me in.

I walked into Jefferson's home, amazed at the beautiful, modern interior design. The majority of the house was a sleek, white theme with scattered hints of silver. Scattered upon the coffee table was a dainty tea set for two and a piping hot, green ceramic tea kettle. The living room housed a large, champagne colored couch, and a very familiar looking red arm chair. Jefferson gestured for me to sit on the sofa as he eased into the large, soft arm chair. The application process was mundane and extremely normal. It happened fast, and as I agreed to work and to be a live-in housekeeper, I signed some waivers and consent to a background check. Earnestly, Jefferson assisted moving my animal companions and my belongings upstairs. All the while, I kept eyeing the crimson, velvet armchair, which led me to reminisce…

I could still smell the aroma of fresh rain and jasmine in the springtime air. Jefferson quickly unpacked the refined, yet tremendously mismatched tea set, preparing a picnic for us. I was nineteen, preparing for a grizzly battle with the Red Queen. Our practice swords, sheaths, bows, arrows, and even the targets which we practiced shooting on, were recklessly scattered around the Hidden Meadow. I gazed at the sun-parched, fourteen foot tall sunflowers and gerbera daisies, which were desperately seeking light beyond the towering barricade of wild-oak trees. The weapons, which were carelessly tossed to the dewy pasture in furious exhaustion, created a striking juxtaposition amongst the beautiful innocence of the meadow Jefferson had just acquainted me with. I collapsed onto a thick bed of luscious, soft grass which was naturally embellished by large, blushing primroses the size of dinner plates. Silently, I closed my eyes and pondered at how I, a humdrum girl from Connecticut, could ever accomplish such a feat as rescuing Wonderland from the clutches of the domineering Red Queen and her supernatural, massive Jabberwocky.

The clinking of the teacups stirred me. I turned on my side to find Jefferson pouring me a cup of tea from my favorite teapot-an aqua colored elephant, with one leg propped triumphantly up as he smiled. His trunk, which happily touched his forehead, functioned as the spout. "I thought you would like it here," spoke Jefferson in a gentle tone as he sipped chamomile tea from his red and silver pinstriped teacup.

I leaned my head back and felt the golden radiance of sunlight pour on my face. "You thought right," Said I, "I sense a lot of energy here…and the meadow is simply gorgeous." "Energy" was a term I used to describe my sensation of active portals to other worlds or dimensions. It wasn't uncommon for us to frequently change practice settings. It was unsafe for us to train at Jefferson's home, considering the Red Queen was out for my head. Additionally, Jefferson often introduced me to new areas in Wonderland in hopes that something would ignite my interest and allow me to get more in tune with my powers—whatever they were. Not only did Jefferson mentor me into utilizing my powers efficiently, he had hoped that I could one day reunite him with his daughter, Grace, who he lost when he was forcefully relocated to Wonderland from his world.

Jefferson beamed. It was rejuvenating, as he hardly ever smiled with warm sincerity. Most of the time, he had a smug expression or that loony, almost vacant, Cheshire-cat-grin as he crafted hats or sipped tea with the March Hare. He had more than a handful of smiles- when he lied, or plotted, or even when he became bashful…but when he did beam; it was almost always because of me.

"I'm glad it is suitable to your standards, Miss Kingsley," Jefferson teasingly jabbed as he bowed, taking of his top hat and placing it on his heart, revealing his light brown curls as he did so.

Picking up my silver, blue crystal embellished sword and sliding it back into my sheath, I laughed, asking Jefferson, "By the way, you never told me where you learned to sword fight!"

"For starters," Jefferson coughed, setting his teacup down on the tray and running his fingers through his hair, almost nervously. "I was afraid I would disappoint you." He paused, and I suspected that he could sense my concern, since he immediately brushed off the slightest hint of his nervous energy. "I know how much you admire my debonair persona of a protagonist," Jefferson impishly smiled in false arrogance as he tilted his head to the side.

"Honestly, Jeff," I persisted while placing my teacup down and resting my head on my fist.

"Alright," he breathed in, avoiding my gaze. "Remember that one incident where you happened upon Neverland and managed to help Peter Pan rescue the Lost Boys?"

"Of course! Those blasted pirates were swarming their island and attacking the poor boys!"I laughed, tossing my hair back. I put on a good face, considering I was still astonished at how I survived the ordeal.

"Well, do you remember the ringleader of it all?" The Mad Hatter asked as he glanced down, and then sheepishly peered at me.

Disbelievingly, I questioned, "so you are telling me that Captain Hook taught you how to sword fight?"

"I know…I know he isn't exactly the most ideal educator to have," Jefferson admitted, his palms facing outward. "With my continued encounters with Regina, the Red Queen and her huntsman…I had to learn how to fight more strategically and aggressively. What's most bothersome," Jefferson turned his body towards me, "Is that I still have no idea how you were accidentally found Neverland without my help, or the Second Star on the right."

"It was a serendipitous journey," I gracefully remarked, picking up my teacup. A journey that could have very well killed me, I thought.

Jefferson half-smiled, placed his left hand on his neck and looked down, tracing the rim of his teacup with his index finger. Jefferson's eyes locked with my own, and they seemed to search for something below the surface. "What are you thinking of?" I asked.

"It just got me thinking…maybe I am not supposed to be _good_, Alice. Maybe I'm meant to stay in the middle…to be neutral." Jefferson cupped his hands together, dejected. The wind rustled his light brown hair and creased his grey, dress-shirt. While he was still pensive, I inched closer to his side and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"Before I left my daughter to carry out a favor for Regina," Jefferson morosely continued, "Grace begged me not to. She knew that nothing good could come out of anything having to do with her. But I insisted, thinking we could make a better life for ourselves."

I felt terrible mentioning anything in the first place, but apologizing wouldn't make a difference. I brought him into a warm hug and said "Perhaps the path you chose was gnarled and treacherous. But you did it for the greater good, and that's what matters. Besides, that course led us to each other." I smiled, pulling away from the hug.

Jefferson was soothed and looked placid again. His eyes lit up and his smirk slowly returned.

"Alice. You can do more than just accidentally stumble upon different worlds; you are the bridge that connects us to the impossible—our hope." Hearing the determination in his voice, I sat up, holding myself up on my elbows. It was still unusual for me to hear him, as well as others, speak of me in such high regards.

Suddenly, Jefferson got a ravenous gleam in his eyes. "I have an idea!" he excitedly declared, shot up and searched the pocket of his black vest.

Concerned, I staggered up, stepping on my white gown. "What is it?"

The Mad Hatter hastily pulled out a large, shiny, deep-blue hair bow. "I know this may seem outlandish," he began, "but I believe one's imagination can be a powerful tool—yours especially." The Hatter was thrilled and his hands slightly trembled as he gave me the supple, navy ribbon. "This belonged to Grace. I think that if you envision her while holding this ribbon, there's a chance that we can get a hint of where we can find her...or if there are any active portals that can take us to her" Jefferson nodded, grinning vivaciously. I agreed that it was an especially peculiar notion, although we were quickly running out of innovations. I cradled the bow in my hands as Jefferson held them. I smiled as a tingling sensation rushed through my arms and knees as soon as his hands firmly grasped mine. I quickly shook the feeling off.

"Just focus," Jefferson whispered, his green eyes begging with me. Immediately, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I witnessed a number of loud, flashing lights. The chaos of the fluorescent flashes abruptly ceased and there was a brief moment of peace…and then I saw her. Grace's hair was done in a half ponytail. She bore a striking resemblance to her father, and the color of her hair was exactly like his…a light brown with dark blonde highlights. Grace was prettily dressed in a green gown with golden paisley designs. Once I had a clear vision of her, I reported to Jefferson, "I see her!"

"Tell me what else you see, Alice." Jefferson docilely instructed.

"She's…She's hugging a stuffed brown rabbit," I giggled, "Which looks delightfully homemade."

"Keep going." urgently replied with a quiver in his warm timbre voice.

Pressured, I concentrated further. "Alright, she's talking with a man and a woman. They look as though they are worried about her. She is upset now…I can see her running towards the parlor. The room has portraits and—"

My daydream was harshly interrupted as I felt the terrain beneath me quaver violently. My eyes flew open and I could see that the tremors were moving the tall, sturdy trees. Panicked, I hugged Jefferson and nervously asked "What's happening?"

"I'm not sure," he gravely responded, standing firmly and holding me tightly with his chin pressed against my head.

Suddenly, the ground quaked even more ferociously than before, causing us to stumble towards the ground. Then, the earth beneath me sank into a massively extensive, yet narrow hole—enough for only me to dangle from. Petrified, I clutched Jefferson's arm, screaming for him to pull me up.

"ALICE!" Jefferson yelled in terror as his grasp from my forearms slid to my hands.

Horrified to be swallowed by the hellish pit, I desperately looked to Jefferson. Would I ever see Jefferson again, or return to Wonderland? My mind wondered in a state of panic. Trusting that he would hoist me back up, I continued to hold on, though my arms were dreadfully growing weak.

"I'm going to pull you up!" Jefferson shouted, struggling with the elements as he used every ounce of energy his muscles could project. The veins bulged from his forehead, his neck and shoulders tensed, and I still continued to slide.

"I'm slipping!" I weakly called after him with my heart pounding.

"I'm not going to let you go!" Jefferson yelled back, determined.

Jefferson firmly grabbed me by my wrists and pulled me back up. We stumbled backwards, away from the sinkhole, and collapsed on each other—exasperated and in shock.

"Are you okay?" Jefferson asked frantically as he cupped my face, panting.

I nodded, and he pulled me into a tight hug. "That wasn't such a bad idea, was it?" He joked, rocking me side to side. I smiled weakly, still shocked.

Instantly, the tremors stopped and the sinkhole replenished itself, refilling the area with soil. I shuddered, and Jefferson held me by the arms and repeated "it's alright Alice. You are safe with me, I promise you that."

While I felt safe with Jefferson, flashbulb memories echoed through my mind rapidly. There were quick, flashbacks of Grace, and abrupt, pulsating sensations through my body. It was as though I became ill with an intense migraine. Overwhelmed, I grimaced and whimpered, burying my face into his chest. My only focus was the pain and bizarre sensations.

Jefferson became even more apprehensive and lifted my chin. He saw me wide-eyed and unable to focus on a single object. All I could see were bright, flares of light in every direction.

"Alice," said Jefferson, his hand gently sweeping through my hair, "breathe with me. Focus on me." He hurriedly carried me back to our picnic blanket and continued his speech. "Think about our home," he said as he held me like an infant. In a soothing voice, Jefferson added, "Pretend we're in my front yard. There's a soft, smell of freesia in the air." I began to relax as the lights slowly faded from my sight. Jefferson's soft voice persisted, "We are entering the house, and we enter the living room. I'm closing the door, and you are sitting on the red armchair…"

For a split second, an eruption of light flooded my vision and made me disoriented once again. I blinked several times and was confounded to discover that Jefferson and I were no longer in the Hidden Meadow. We were in the woods of Wonderland—in his living room on the Hatter's plush, red armchair.

I turned to Jefferson, who was still embracing me. Utter bewilderment registered on his fair face, as well as relief and excitement.

"Jefferson…" I asked, slowly moving away from his face with my hand clutching my pounding head. "What…just happened?"

Jefferson kindly explained that he had never told me about Grace's bunny-rabbit that he had handcrafted for her.

I suppose life got a tad bit easier when I learned I could teleport, and that I was somewhat of a clairvoyant.

"Leslie?" I heard Jefferson address me in the present.

"Yes, Mr. Tarrant?" I shook my head, blinking away my wistful daydream of four years past.

"I thought I lost you there, for a second," Jefferson dubiously smirked.

"Right," I stated, looking for some way to recover, "I was just reminiscing," I coughed, "about how my uncle used to own an exact replica of this armchair. Funny…" I trailed off as we walked into the messy, ransacked kitchen.

"I can imagine." Jefferson brushed off my unusual demeanor. "Well, I will let you get started here. Here is that to-do list I mentioned earlier," Jefferson said, handing me the elegantly scribed list while adjusting his black scarf. "I will step out momentarily to pick up Grace from school, call me if you have any concerns," Jefferson threw in smugly, swiveling and exiting the kitchen.

As he did that, I turned the dishwasher and kitchen sink on to appear prudent and hard-working.

"Number one: tidy up kitchen. Number two," I read aloud, "pick up item from Mr. Gold's shop."

As I heard the front door close and lock, I stuffed the to-do list down my pocket and let the water run as I pondered. I muttered disconsolately, "What did I get myself into."


End file.
